


Goodnight, Don't Go

by Elydy138



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Confession, M/M, Post S8, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elydy138/pseuds/Elydy138
Summary: It's late and Shiro is going home after a day of hard work.But when Keith calls him, he realizes he doesn't want to go home.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Goodnight, Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the wonderful work of @avi_doodles on twitter, go give her love, her art is beautiful!

Shiro gets out of the Garrison late. It isn’t unusual, but with winter coming, he doesn’t like to go back home when it gets dark. It makes him nervous.

As he hears the doors closing behind him, a sigh escapes him.

He makes his way to the train station, when suddenly his phone vibrates in his pocket.

It startles him before recognize the ringtone  
_Keith_. 

He answers without a hesitation, and he already feels the smile crawling on his face. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey old-timer! Done working?” 

Shiro rolls his eyes at that. 

“I’m barely five years older than you, Keith.” 

“Mhm. So, you doing okay?” 

“Yeah? I’m on my way home. I’m hungry.”

Keith chuckles. 

“Nothing new then?” 

“No, not really. Matt hasn’t crashed another computer yet, so work is pretty boring.” 

He hears Keith snarls before laughing. 

Shiro enters the train station, and looks for his train home on the screen. 

“I’m sure that if you ask him, he’d do it on purpose.”

“And piss of Iverson again? No thank you.” 

Another laugh. 

“And you? How are you doing?” 

“Me? Just got back home from my trip with mom and Kolivan.” 

“How was it?” 

“Fine. No one broke any leg this time.” 

Shiro huffs, and Keith chuckles nervously.

“I promised I’d be more careful, didn’t I?” 

“Mn.” 

Keith laughs, not fooled by Shiro’s indifference. 

“I know, okay? You just worry too much.” 

“Because you don’t worry enough.” 

There’s an announce at this moment, saying that the train will arrive in the station shortly. Shiro looks up to the panel. It’s his last ride home. 

“Listen, just because I sprained my ankle _twice_ doesn’t mean I’m careless, okay?” 

“Mn.” 

Keith goes on to explain that he had a lot worse before, and insists that Shiro is just a mother hen with all his friends. 

Shiro watches the train stop at the platform. 

“Did your mom stay with you tonight?” 

“No, why?” 

“Because you said last time you didn’t have anything left to eat.” 

“Ah. Right. I’ll just… order something I guess?” 

A warning echoes faintly in the speakers, and Shiro hesitates. 

He’s just at the edge of the platform. One step, and he’ll be in the train. 

In the train bringing back home.  
To an empty apartment, since he divorced Curtis three months ago. 

A last warning. The doors close. 

The train leaves, and the gust of wind sends dust in Shiro’s eyes. 

He didn’t get in. 

“Shiro? You okay?” 

“Yeah, I… I just missed my train.” 

“Wasn’t it the last one?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Oh…” 

A silence, for a moment. 

Shiro doesn’t know why he did this. 

He doesn’t understand the sudden dread about going back home. 

A cough on the phone tears him of his thoughts. 

“Keith, are you okay?” 

“Do you want to stay over at my house for tonight?” 

He doesn’t expect the spike of relief piercing his heart. 

“That would be awesome. You sure you don’t mind?”

“As long as you don’t try to cook, sure.” 

A laugh bubbles out of Shiro’s chest. 

“Okay, that was _one_ _time_.” 

“Say that to my kitchen. I still have that trail of burnt oil I can’t get rid of.”

Shiro rolls his eyes, though can’t help but smile. 

“Fine, I’ll just get us something on the way.” 

“Awesome. Ring me when you’re here.” 

“Sure. Thanks, Keith.” 

“Anytime.” 

He hangs up, and Shiro’ smile gets wider. 

The feeling of dread is gone, replaced by a relieved joy.

Shiro turns around, and leaves the station. He already knows where to go, luckily, Keith’s favorite restaurant is on his way, and they have takeaway menus.

The TV is on, but Keith isn’t watching. His mind is elsewhere. 

Suddenly, the bell at the door rings and he jumps, startled. He rushes at the door, check the peephole just in case. 

But it’s just Shiro. 

He opens the door, a big smile on his face.  
Shiro greets him the same way, shuffling his hair for good measure. He presents the bag of warm food he got on his way here, and Keith already recognizes the smell. His stomach grumbles in expectation. Shiro takes off his shoes, force of habit, and waltzes his way to Keith’s living room. 

He lets Keith prepare the dishes, since he’s forbidden to go anywhere near the kitchen. 

They talk while Keith takes out the food from the bag. He smiles when he sees his favorite meal from his favorite restaurant. Shiro always has a good memory for this kind of details. He puts them in dishes and bring them in the living, where Shiro is waiting for him. He gets up and takes the plates of Keith’s hands, and settles them down. 

In front of each other, as always. 

Keith sits down, ready to dig in. His impatience makes Shiro laugh softly, and Keith blushes faintly. But he doesn’t say anything about it, and they both start eating. Keith asks about Shiro’s day, and he tells him about random things that happened during his shift. Then Shiro asks about Keith’s trip, and Keith is more than willing to talk about it. He’s passionate in his explanations, tells Shiro about the things he saw while traveling with his mother and Kolivan. He spares no details, and it makes Shiro smile. 

These are the moments he cherishes the most in his life, recently. Peaceful times with Keith are what kept him going while going through with his divorce. Not because he loved Curtis. But because he had come to realize that he had nothing in common with him, in the end. 

Curtis had just been drawn by the fame of the Garrison’s prodigy. And Shiro… had been too impacted by Adam’s death to be anything close to logical. Even now, he feels a bit ashamed by his poor choices. 

Which is why he hasn’t announced it to anyone yet. 

He just don’t know how to say it. 

Keith notices he seems distracted, and Shiro brushes it off, urging Keith to keep talking. The discussion goes on and on, until they both finish their plate. Then Shiro insists to take them back to the kitchen, promising he won’t touch anything else in there, which makes Keith snort. 

He puts down the plates in the sink, and fetches the beer cans in the fridge. 

Keith has already relocated to the couch, the TV is on, but the volume is low, just to give a background sound. Shiro sits down next to Keith, and they keep talking while drinking the beers Shiro has bought. Keith is a sort of a light weight, so a light blush begins to appear on his face after the second one. 

Shiro thinks it’s cute. How Keith’s eyes are sparkling with laughter after a stupid joke. How he tugs an untamed hair lock behind his ear while listening to Shiro. 

Shiro can’t help but stare. But he shouldn’t.  
He grabs his beer and downs it in one go.  
Keith takes it as a challenge and tries to do the same, but ends up choking on it. 

At first Shiro laughs at him because he finds Keith’s expression hilarious, but then he takes out a tissue and wipes out the foam that drips from Keith’s mouth and nose.  
Their eyes meet for a second, and there is something passing through them.  
But then they smile and back away from each other. 

They go back to talking about their work or their last hobby, and Shiro notices Keith never asks about Curtis. Nor does  _he_ asks about Keith’s  love life. 

He doesn’t mind. He doesn’t want to know if Keith has someone. Because only the thought suffice  to make him nervous. So he doesn’t actually want to know. 

It’s getting late, but neither of them want to call it a night and go to sleep. 

Shiro is finding any excuse to keep the conversation going. He just wants to stay awake as long as he can. And Keith doesn’t seem to mind. 

But after Keith has been yawning for a solid ten minutes, Shiro gives in. He suggests they should go to bed, saying that he’ll take the couch. It’s small and Shiro wouldn’t fit inside, but he has slept in worse. 

But Keith shakes his head and tells him he still has the sleeping bag he used for camping. 

The spare one, he adds. 

Shiro hesitates for a moment, wonders if it’s a good idea. He remembers the couch is stiff and hard and too small for him. 

He accepts the sleeping bag and Keith sets on settling it on the floor. Keith has heating floor, which make it even more comfy. Shiro takes of his jacket and shoes, and slides in the bag as soon as Keith is done.  
Keith climbs in his bed, and with a last ‘good night’, he turns off the lights. 

Suddenly, it’s too quiet. Shiro can hear Keith’s breathing, his own heartbeat, and the faint sound coming from outside. 

He wishes they could’ve spent more time talking. Tomorrow will come too soon. 

Keith closes his eyes in an effort to bring sleep faster. But his mind is still reeling. 

As usual when Shiro is around. It’s been so long since they’ve seen each other that he almost forgets how his heart hasn’t move on. 

When Shiro wiped his face, he wishes he had taken his hand. But he didn’t. 

Because he can’t have Shiro. Not anymore. 

Shiro can’t sleep. His mind isn’t letting him rest. Especially because he keeps hearing noises behind him, Keith’s moving in his sleep. 

Or maybe he’s awake too? 

Something tugs at his heart. 

_Turn around_ . 

He doesn’t know where it comes from. But he wants to do it. 

He turns his head, and immediately finds Keith’s eyes in the dim light from the window. 

He holds his breath. 

Keith can’t sleep. He knew he wouldn’t be able to do so with Shiro in the same room, barely a few feet away from him. He just hasn’t expected it would be so hard. 

He hears a sound behind him, and he turns around without thinking. 

Just at the same moment Shiro does as well. 

They don’t speak at first. They just look at each other in silence. Something passes between them, an emotion twisting something in their chest. 

Shiro feels like he needs to talk, say something,  _anything_ . 

Keith looks at him as if he’s waiting for something, but is scared of it. 

A breath. 

“Curtis and I divorced. I don’t want to go back there anymore.” 

Keith feels the words like a punch in his chest. 

_They… divorced? When? Why? I thought Shiro was happy…_

He can’t help the hopeful tingle in his heart. 

And the words leave his lips before he can think. 

“Then stay here.” 

Keith is waken up by the morning light passing through his shutters. He moans in displeasure, and rolls around to hide his face from the raising Sun. There’s another grunt beside him, and suddenly he realizes there’s an arm around his waist. 

Then Keith remembers. 

Shiro is here. 

And he’s staying. 

Keith smiles and cuddles closer to Shiro. Who holds him closer, even in his sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I send you all hugs and kudos! take care and have a good day <3


End file.
